In the Eyes of a Brother
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: EotN Spoilers! One-shot! Full summary inside. During the Curse of the Nornbear, what was going through Svanir's mind when he knelled bleeding in front of his sister, Jora before she killed him? His life past through his eyes as he remember...


**Un-Beta-ed One-Shot.** Anyone want to take the job, please either say in Review or pm. First come, first serve. Thank you.

* * *

**-**

**In the Eyes of a Brother**

**-**

**Summary:** EotN Spoilers! One-shot! Full summary inside. During the Curse of the Nornbear, what was going through Svanir's mind when he kneeled bleeding in front of his sister, Jora before she killed him? His life past through his eyes as he remember when he and Jora were children and the time when he was corrupted by the Ancient Magic becoming the Nornbear…

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-  
**

* * *

_To understand is to forgive, even oneself._

**--Alexander Chase  
**

* * *

**  
-**

They say your life flash through your eyes on the last moment before your death.

If you would've told me before, I would've told you that you are mad. It was something that weak human would come with. But now, as I kneel here bleeding I would say that I now believe that to be true.

I remember when I was a young boy, like every male Norn child would dream of becoming the most fearless, strongest, bravest warrior defeating any foe that come into my path. Having glory like no other. I remember watching my own father and mother defeating enemies together, like most Norn couples, to have their status that same, so their marriage would live on. I even remember telling my own father that I wanted to be just like him when I grew up.

I remember the time when Jora, my sister was born.

I was just a young lad then, just starting learning the ways of being a warrior, learning about the spirits: the Bear, the Raven and the Wolf. I remember wanting a younger brother, not a younger sister. Saying that girls were icky. However, my father told me that someday she and I would be friends, allies in battles to come. Back then at first, I didn't believe him, but when she got older, I learned to like her and even love her like any brother would and at times when fighting beside her I didn't see her as my baby sister, but a friend and a fellow warrior.

But then shortly after becoming an adult in the Norn society, everything went wrong.

Jora and I went walking near the Drakkar Lake lands, hunting wolves, just as we walked across the frozen lake we both felt a foreign power.

It felt so powerful, but yet… something was different. Far too different then our Spirits' power.

I was young and naïve then, I will admit. I wanted to use this foreign power to make me the strongest Norn warrior that ever lived! With that power, I would have many strong healthy wives that would bear me with many sons and daughters. With that power I would became the Leader of my people.

Jora rejected it. She told me that it was evil, don't let it consume me, but I didn't listen.

Now thinking about it, I should've listened to her. But I didn't.

After that incident, I became the Nornbear. Half bear, half Norn. The Nornbear took over my mind and body and brought havoc to any those who got in my way.

Seasons past as I seen myself go into rage, killing everyone in villages throughout the Norn lands; my people. I seen men raise their swords against me, but shortly killed afterwards. I had seen the women protecting their children and their selves. They too were killed by my hands.

I remember a young girl from one of the villagers of Thor **(1)**. She had the brightest blue eyes that I ever seen with golden hair like the sun itself. The sad look she gave me will forever haunt me, as I saw her kneel beside her dead mother and father. As I approached her, her innocent eyes never left my own.

I killed her. Like many other countless children before and after her.

She did not cry out nor did she look at me in fear, which I thought she would've, as I raised my blooded clawed hands as I sliced her into bits.

As I stare into her eyes as she slowly died, I faintly saw a ghostly smile across her face, as if thanking me as she joined her mother and father in the afterlife.

Many times it puzzles me the way children think. What was going through her mind when she saw me, slowly walking up to her, knowing that I too with kill her?

Did she and many others, like myself right now, is thinking all the things that they have done in their lives?

I panted as I looked up at my sister and her human companions. How did my sister ever got friends like that, I would never know. A female Necromancer behind her stood alone from the group, she stepped forward toward my sister.

"Stand aside. I must finish this." My sister said, not looking at Necromancer.

"Jora," the Necromancer said. "He's defeated."

Jora fought back the tears; for it wasn't the Norn way. "He is my brother. He is my responsibility."

I look up at my sister, I knew what will come to past. Her golden eyes stare at me, as she raised her sword. I knew then, that my life will soon end. This was the Norn way.

I watched, as Jora cried her battle cry, as her sword slashed across my body.

I gasp, as I fell face down on the snow covered ground. The snow around me quickly covered with my blood.

My breath was now sallow. I looked up my knelling sister in front of me, as tears slowly flow from her eyes. I slowly inch my hand toured her, wanting to tell her that everything is going to be okay. Tell her that it wasn't her fault, for it was mine. To tell her that I was free.

But my now un-Nornbear like hands never got close to comfort her.

I was already dead.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,147

**(1) Thor:** is son the Odin and Jord, the earth goddess. He is one of the Norse Gods, whom he is the god of thunder. He is the husband of Sif, a Goddess of ferity. However, he kept a mistress named Jarnsaxa (the iron cutlass), with whom he had two sons with, Magni and Modi and his daughter which her name is Thrud.

**Author's Notes:** I had this idea for some time, just now I got into the mood to type it.

To anyone that ask, the Necromancer in this story, I somewhat thought about my main PvE character, as I myself enjoy the thrills of being a Minion Master/Mistress. And I love making fanfic stories about my Guild Wars characters.

**Please Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


End file.
